We will develop and analyze a net of baseline data on the demography and public health conditions of a black rural southern community. These data have already been collected and comprise a complete census of population and housing, a complete survey of blood pressure in the black community, and sample surveys of existing health care utilization and nutritional practices. The results of this study will be used as a baseline for the evaluation of a community-based program for the control of epidemic hypertension and will also form the basis of a general biosocial assessment of this community.